walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Billy Greene (Comic Series)
:This article is about Hershel Greene's son, Billy. For Allen and Donna's son, see Billy (Comic Series). :For Hannah and Andrew's son, see Billy (Webisodes). Billy Greene was Hershel Greene's youngest son and the brother of Maggie, Shawn, Lacey, Arnold, and the twin sisters, Rachel and Susie. Character After-Apocalypse Billy was depicted as a boy in his late teens with a brash, rebellious personality, commonly speaking out resulting in a verbal back-lashing from his father for his choice of words. Billy first encounters Rick and the others when Otis accidentally shoots Carl during a hunt in the woods, mistaking the boy for a zombie. Like most of his family during this first encounter Billy never spoke on page and was seldom seen throughout the group's time at Hershel's farm. The Prison Billy, as with everyone else at the farm, left for the prison with Rick and Dale in Dale's RV. Throughout his time at the prison he has shown to be helpful with the chores, most often seen helping his father attend to the prison's garden. His rebellious side also surfaced when he joined the group attempting to clear out the gymnasium without Hershel's prior knowledge. It is during this time that his younger sisters, Rachel and Susie were found brutally decapitated in the barber shop, when Billy finds out he is deeply saddened by the loss of two more members of his family and in his sorrow blamed his father for their deaths, believing they would still be alive if Hershel had kept them at the farm. In response to these accusations Hershel begins to hit Billy, telling him to never talk back again. Despite this Billy was with his dad during Thomas' "execution" at the hands of his sister Maggie and again when Rick and others threw his body outside to the zombies swarming against the outer fences. Unlike Hershel, Billy seemed unable to handle the sight of Thomas's corpse being devoured by the undead and was seen walking away while Hershel stood and witnessed the event. Billy's ability with firearms has also surfaced during his time in the prison, first during the gym clean up attempt and later when Dexter's attempted coup resulted in a flood of zombies from A-block getting into the prison yard, forcing him to take up his handgun. He has been acknowledged as the group's next best shot after Andrea. For this he was selected to be among the group of better shooters that Rick tasked to go about the outermost fence to clear away the surrounding roamers as "special training". In issue 39 Billy was asked to fetch Carol to watch the other kids while Lori went into labor and later volunteered himself to fill the generator to provide light for Alice in the infirmary, he encountered Dale along the way and asked for his help and upon realization that the gas tanks at hand were almost empty, the two of them go out into the prison parking lot to siphon gas out of the cars. During this time Dale was bitten in the leg by a zombie hiding under a car, only with the fortunate arrival of Andrea and the others from the National Guard Station raid did Dale survive, although Billy felt noticeably guilty long afterwards. The Prison Assault Billy is seen sharpshooting, covering the work of Andrea and Glenn after they leave the Prison. Billy was able to kill many of the Woodbury soldiers and used one of the grenades. He was able to provide effective cover for the defenders on the ground for a short time. Death Killed By *Unnamed Woodbury soldier Billy was killed during the final stages of the assault on the prison by the Woodbury Army just moments after Patricia was killed. He was shot through the head by a Woodbury soldier whilst fleeing back to the Prison compound with Hershel. His death destroyed Hershel's will to live and he gave up the fight after witnessing Billy's death. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Billy has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and people. *Many Woodbury Soldiers Relationships Rick Grimes He and Rick weren't close but they seemed to respect one another and Billy accepts Rick as a leader and follows his instructions. Rick praises Billy for his accuracy with a gun, Rick also told Billy when to shoot from the towers, or when to use the grenades. Hershel Greene Billy was sometimes at odds with his father, clashing over his use of bad language and brash temper. At times their relationship was strained due to the traumatic deaths of their family members but they still loved each other deeply as father and son. After his death, Hershel lost the will to live. Maggie Greene These two aren't seen talking very often. They still loved each other, and seen playing basket ball. After hearing of Billy and Hershel deaths, Maggie was depressed for months and tried to take her own life. Patricia Billy seemed to like Patricia, he tried to reassure her that they were still friends when she became ostracized from the group and told her to come to Maggie and Glenn's wedding. When she died in the escape from the Prison, Billy was shocked and saddened. Otis Due to their living together during their stay at the Greene farm, Billy and Otis seemed to developed an Uncle-Nephew like relationship. With Otis and Billy patrolling the fences, and jokingly quipping each other about Billy's age. Carol Billy wound up having a one-night stand with Carol, as she decided to seduce him before she committed suicide, and feels used and guilt ridden afterwards. Dale These two weren't exactly close but got along well enough together as part of the group. Billy asked Dale to help him find some gas for the generator. While in the parking lot, Dale got bitten by a lurker and Billy ran away in fear, essentially leaving Dale to die. Dale survived and Billy felt tremendous guilt about leaving Dale behind. Trivia *Robert Kirkman answered the question whether naming characters the same name, Billy, Eugene, Chris, Bruce, Jim, Eric was an oversight, "It's not oversight at all. It's completely unrealistic for a group of people to meet at random and never encounter the same names."Robert Kirkman forum, Image Comics, (March 20, 2005) *In an attempt to get fuel from the parked cars in the parking lot for the generator, Dale is bitten and Billy runs. Robert Kirkman explained: "Billy ran out of fear--it all happened quickly. Dale doesn't hold it against him. Dale looks at Billy as a child, making a child 's mistake."Issue 43, page 30, "Letter Hacks" *In the TV series, James Allen McCune plays the character Jimmy, who may or may not be the Television counterpart of Billy. *Billy was an excellent sharpshooter, namely the best besides Andrea. References Greene, Billy Greene, Billy Greene, Billy